Blood Tears in the Dark
by Nighteye Yumie
Summary: The information on the killings is in and four people have hade their blood drained. When another killing comes up, will they come back alive? R&R please.
1. Three More Dead

Ch.1 "Three More Dead"

The night sky was so clear that the moon. . . oh the moon shined brighter than the stars them selves. Bellow in the city, the night life was alive. Teenager's going to their favorite clubs, bars, and shopping stores. The adults where out at the clubs and shopping. The children that were still awake where out shopping with their parents. There were very few cars out, only the trucks ruled the road at night. Two boy's that left the sidewalks to venture into the city park. The outside entrances to the park hade police lines up. Dew to the supposes killings that have been going on for the past few days. But these boy's didn't care they wanted to take the park as a short cut to their favorite hangout.

"Hay Aki." One boy said to his friend. "What do you think is killing all those people?"

"It's probable a cereal killer." Aki answered. "Their have been killings in Romania for the past few weeks."

"But did you know they stopped a few days before people started dieing here?" He questioned him.

Aki put his hands behind his head asking, "I never heard that on TV?"

"It' because you fell asleep why'll watching the television."

"I did?" Sounding dutiful.

"You did." Sighed. "You always fall asleep after one in the morning."

Their was a rustle of leaves, then a plop of someone hitting the brick path. The boy's looked around. "What was that?" Aki asked.

The boy looked around then ran. Aki followed him. They both came to a stop and covered their mouths looking away. In front of them was a died preteen girl. Her cloths were ripped up so she was almost naked. Stomach was ripped open and some of her intestines were gone! There was also dry and wet blood on her arms and neck. Her eyes wide open in horror.

Looked up into the trees. They heard a faint growl of an animal, then the piercing gold eyes glowed in the darkness of the trees looking right at the boy's. They stared back at it, sweat going down the sides of their face, their heart went in their throats. Aki toke a step back. The animal growled lower. It's eyes squinted almost to slits. "RUN!" The boy yelled to Aki.

The animal leaped out from the trees as they started to run away. Aki got ahead of the boy. The animal landed on the ground, turned quickly, and bit down on the boy's leg. He screamed and fell to the ground. Aki stopped and turned around. "AKI HELP ME! HELP ME!"

His screaming only made the animal dig it's claws into his back. He screamed again with tears flowing out of his eyes. Aki stood their watching deciding to save himself or go back for him. The animal's head loomed over the boy. He looked up at it. The animals eyes were on fire and then bit right down on his next as the boy screamed. The crack of the bones breaking, the screams stopped, Aki's eyes widened, the boy was died. Aki stood with tears in his eyes, but the animal looked up at him. Aki turned and ran.

The animal staid where it was as something flew by it. Aki was almost out of the park to freedom, but was yanked back; and flung into a tree. He rubbed his head and looked up. It landed in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Please let me go!" Aki cried. "Let me go!"

It knelt down looking at him. "Let me go. Please let me go." It mocked. Then it sounded happy. "But your the one who came in her the first place. So you will die like the others."

Aki saw the face of his attacker. It was a teenage girl, with silver eyes, black bangs, and silver red hair. She kissed him. Opening his mouth with her tongue. She put her hands under his chin. Blood started coming out of the sides of his mouth. His eyes closed and he went limp. She stopped kissing him, her tongue out, and blood was on her lips and tongue. She put her tongue back in her mouth, then licked the blood off her lips, then leaned toward the dead body licking off the sides of his mouth.

The lights of red and blue flickered in the park. The three bodies covered with white shits, but the red blood could be seen on the white shits. The police officers phoned the families of the three people. Detectives were at the seen too. One man had long light purple hair that was in a low ponytail, with violet eyes, good fit body, wears a long red coat, with old century cloths, and black shoes. The other woman had long dark red hair, light purple eyes, great body, whore a white short sleeve shirt that was tucked into her red skirt, a yellow long sleeve jacket, gold earrings, and red low heal shoes. "This is the fifth attack this week." The woman informed him. "And that makes twelve dead."

He nodded and pulled off the white shit showing the dead girl. He shock his head, "Why can't kids these days obey the police lines?" He covered the body. "This nightbreed is really hungry for humans."

"Oh I almost forgot." He looked up at her, as she got out a some papers form her jackets pocket. "These pictures just came in." She handed them to him. "The boy from yesterday took these pictures before his death."

He toke them from her and looked at each one as he stood up. Each one had the yellow eyed animal in it. He handed them back to her saying, "Well it is a nightbreed. But these pictures are only helpful with the eyes."

"Well Shido, I'm not the one who toke them." She swiped them out of his hand. "So don't tell me these won't help."

"But your the one who gave them to me."

She put the pictures away and looked at him sternly. "Well I thought your vampire eyes could be able to tell what it looked like. But I guess your eyes are not that good." She turned and walked away from him.

He sighed and followed her. They got into a red sports car. The woman sat on the right side to drive as Shido sat on the left in the passengers seat. They were about to drive off when a man knocked on her window. She rolled it down, "Yes?"

"Miss. Yayoi Mazunaga?" The man asked.

"Yes?"

"This came for you by the N.O.S." He handed her a brown envelope.

"Oh," she toke it from him, "thank you."

He ran off. She rolled up the window and gave the envelope to Shido. "You open it. I just want to get back to the office." Yayoi said starting the car.

"I will what till we get back to the office." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and drove away from the scene of the crime. Above on the building two someone's where watching. "Those two have come to every single killing we have done so far my pet." The teenage girl told the yellow eyed animal. "But next time we eat my pet. . . we will pay them a little visit on their way to the scene."


	2. Vampire and Werewolf?

Ch.3 "Only half Vampire"

Shido had no time to dodge the sword. So he had only on choice. . . the blade cut his head clear off his body. The body fell to the ground as the head rolled a few yards away. The girl stopped, stood up, and looked back at the dead body. To admire her handy work. The werewolf looked back and smiled showing his shiny sharp teeth. Yayoi put a hand over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. "Oh Shido." Yayoi said in a weak voice.

The girl let the sword turn into liquid blood, the liquid blood turned into smoke as it hit the ground. She turned and looked at Yayoi. "Know that he is out of the way. Hopefully your more of a challenge _human_." The girl said with a smile.

Her eyes widened as the cold metal went threw her stomach. The werewolf ears perked up as it looked at her in wonder. Yayoi looked over in suspicion. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Shido said behind the girl.

She looked back at him. "But I cut off your head!?"

He smiled still holding onto the metal. "That was my shadow."

The body with the chopped off head vanished. The werewolf howled. Shido turned his attention to the werewolf. He bolted right at Shido, extending his right hand, so to get a clean but deadly attack. Shido threw the metal with the girl still on it right at the werewolf. It fell back on the ground, as the girl skimmed the ground for a few feet. "Shido don't scare me like that again!" Yayoi yelled at him.

Shido looked at her and smiled. "You can't trust me on that."

The girl got up and pulled the metal out. She looked at Shido with hatred in her eyes. "How dare a vampire side with the _human's._" She said coughing up a little blood.

Shido looked at her. "I side with them because I still have a human heart."

"Then you are only half vampire! and assistant to a real vampire!"

He thought. "An assistant?" Asked. "Why do you say that I'm an assistant?"

"Only assistant vampire's half their human selves in them. You would have became full vampire _if_ Cain wished for it later on."

Shido was shocked she new Cain. "How do you know about Cain?"

She smiled as the werewolf got up. "We all know about Cain. He was are fellow dark brother. And word of what he does travels fast. Even the one about his death, by his wonderful Shido. As he was going to witness the golden dawn." The werewolf walked over to her. "We will se each other again in dew time Shido. And when we do I will have more friends with me then."

The darkness surrounded her and the werewolf. When the wind blew it away they were gone. Shido stood puzzled. Him a half vampire. . . not a full vampire. Is that why he still had a human heart? It had to be why. Yayoi walked over to him whipping the tears from her eyes. "Lets get back to the office. It's almost dawn."

Shido nodded, and they both started walking back to the office, leaving the car behind, and also the thoughts of him being a full vampire.


End file.
